Aang's injury
by doc boy
Summary: During a training session Aang gets injured and looses his memory. Will he manage to get it back? Read to find out...


Aang's injury

Aang was standing below a mountain practicing his bending skills. He used fire bending on the mountain ridge to make some rocks fall off and when they would come down he would put them out and kick them out of the way. After an hour of training Aang was getting tired so he decided to do one more round. Only this time he tore off a bigger rock than he wanted. It wasn't a rock it was a boulder and it was coming straight at him…

"Oh man…" moaned Aang as he braced himself for impact. When the boulder hit the ground it broke into a few smaller pieces. One of them fell sideways the rest were flying towards Aang. Acting on instinct Aang hit the deck in an attempt to avoid the rocks. Unfortunately for him he got up too early and had one of the rocks smash right into his face. Aang screamed in pain and fell to the ground and lost consciousness…

Twenty minutes later Katara came by to check on him and was frightened by what she saw. In front of her was a field of debris and Aang was lying motionless on the ground with a rock next to his head

"Aang!" she yelled wordily as she rushed to his aide. She knelt down beside him to find him passed out on the ground. She noticed there was a red swollen mark on his head were the blood clotted

"Aang?" she asked worriedly

"Aang can you hear me?" she asked again as she placed her hand on his cheek. Seeing that he wasn't responding, Katara's heart began to fill with fear and worry. She had to get him back to the camp so she could heal him before there are more avalanches. She picked him up and helped him walk back to camp…

Moments later the group saw Katara approach them while carrying someone with her

"Aang!" Sokka yelled as he ran towards his sister and friend accompanied by Suki and Toph

"What's wrong with Twinkletows?" asked Toph

"I think he's had a concussion…" said Katara in effort to keep Aang on his feet. She walked a few more steps and set him down on the grass. She opened her water pouch and used her bending skills to heal Aang's wound. After a few minutes the wound disappeared but Aang remained motionless on the ground

"Is he alive?" asked Suki worriedly

Katara put her ear next to his chest. To her relief he was still breathing

"Yeah he was just knocked out"

"What happened to him?" asked Suki

"I don't know. I found him lying on the ground near a pile of rocks. I think he had a bending accident"

"Ouch… that's not fun" said Toph

"I better get some blankets…" said Suki as she rushed for one of the tents

"How long do you think he's gonna be out?" asked Sokka

"I don't know. He seemed to have had quite a hit. It might be a while…" said Katara as she looked at her friend…

Before long night has fallen and Aang still hasn't come to. During that time Katara sat by him waiting for him to wake up. She was so worried about him she refused to eat anything. Before long she fell asleep on the grass feeling very sad and lonely

Time: 2:00 AM

Aang stirred and moaned in pain as he sat up on the grass

"Oh my head…" he groaned and placed his hand on his head

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

Hearing someone talk Katara was woken from her slumber. She sat up and her eyes lit up with joy

"Aang! How do you feel?" she asked

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Hearing these words made Katara's heart sink

"You… you don't remember me?" she asked brokenhearted

"I sort of do. You do look a little familiar I just don't recall from where…"

"What's going on?" asked Sokka as he and the rest of the group showed up

"Aang lost his memory" said Katara

Aang looked up at Sokka blankly

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Both Katara and Sokka blushed at his question

"No. She's my sister" said Sokka with slight annoyance

"Well you have a very cute sister" said Aang as the group exchanged worried looks

"Well at least his charming side is still there…" said Toph

"How do we bring his memory back?" asked Suki

"Maybe I can bring it back by healing" said Katara as she turned to Aang

"Listen Aang I'm a water bender and I have healing abilities. If you let me try I might be able to bring your memory back…"

"Sure why not?" said the boy as Katara placed her hands on either side of his head and her hands began to glow. Aang could feel his cheeks blush due to the contact. Once she was done she removed her hands and looked at her friend. She noticed his expression looked more focused now

"How do you feel Aang?" she asked

"Better but I still don't remember you. I do recognize Sokka, Suki and Toph though…"

Katara moaned in frustration

"Alright. I'm gonna try one more thing here but you have to play along with me. Okay?"

"Okay…" said Aang slightly hesitating. To his surprise Katara was leaning towards him and to his surprise planted a soft kiss on his lips. At that moment memories he shared with her flashed into his head and he was reminded of the love he felt for her. Feeling delighted that he now remembers her and that she's kissing him he returned the kiss and put his arms around her neck as she did the same, knowing that her plan worked. Once they had to breathe for air they separated and peered into each other's eyes

"Thanks Katara… I needed that…" he smiled at her as she smiled back

"It's good to have you have back Aangy…" she said happily as she smiled and embraced him

"I love you Aang…" she said happily

"I love you too…" he said just as happily and warmly as he held her in his arms…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
